


Kukicha

by lifangss



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Akiham - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slice of Life, Tsundere Hamuko, Wingwoman Yukari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifangss/pseuds/lifangss
Summary: Rio, Yukari, and Hamuko discuss teas and a particular Takoyaki sticker at the cafe on one of their days off.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 16





	Kukicha

The buzz of Chagall Cafe, while quiet, whistled past the doors of the building and into Paolowina Mall. Hamuko, alongside a peppy Yukari and Rio, who she now regretted introducing to each other, place her hand on the door and swung it open. The smell of coffee and tea, alongside some freshly baked bread, swam past her.  


"You've been so quiet, Hamuko," Rio said, nodding at her.  


Hamuko, blinking quickly and looking up to Rio, sighed. "I'm just tired. Unlike you two, I've been studying for my exams."

Yukari mimicked a fake yawn, sitting down in a table next to the window. "Hey! We've been studying as well, you know." Despite her sharp tone, a smile was clear on Yukari's face.

Chatter filled her ears. "Hey, have you all heard of that story?" Hamuko inquired. "The one that's been going around, about teas or something."

Rio leaned in, her elbows resting on the table. "Oh, yeah! The teas that can see into your soul, or something."

Yukari let out a small laugh. "You really believe in that? No tea can see into your soul."

"You're not even a little interested?" Rio asked.

"W-Well, maybe I am. But that doesn't mean I believe in it."

Despite their conflicting personalities, Rio and Yukari fit well together. Maybe a bit too well, but that wasn't Hamuko's concern.

"Ha! I knew it." Hamuko said, smiling and finding her phone buried deep into her jacket pocket. "There's actually an app I downloaded; really convienent. It links your favorite tea to your personality."

Alongside a few notes and small figures of obscurely fluffy dogs-- the pockets were deep, after all --a little print of a takoyaki dazzled in firework designs fluttered out. Frowning, Hamuko caught it and slid it carefully into her pocket, careful not to obscure it.

"Hey, isn't that the symbol of the fireworks festival? What are you doing keeping that around in October?" Yukari asked.

"Hm?" Hamuko looked up. Her eyes widened. She looked back to her phone, turning it on. Ignoring the question, Hamuko began. "What's your favorite tea, Yukari?"

Narrowing her eyes, Yukari replied. "Gyokuro."

"Well, according to this description, those who enjoy Gyokuro tea are 'adaptive to shade, quite like the tea. This has led them to grow a bitter shell, although many fans of Gyokuro are truly sweet.'"

"I'd remove the sweet part and it's a lot like you." Rio commeted.

Yukari frowned, glaring at her. "Don't say that!"

Hamuko giggled. "What about you, Rio?"

"...Is that takoyaki really the flagship of the festival? Seems kind of lame to me."

"Actually, it's only the logo of the Takoyaki vendors. They usually sell well, so they started offering out merchandise at the stands."

Yukari burst out laughing. "You're joking, right? Why do you know so much about this, anyways?"

Wincing, Hamuko pulled out the sticker. "Akihiko latches onto subjects very quickly, okay?"

Yukari paused, taking the sticker from her. "Ah, so this was a gift from Akihiko, then?" she sung, grinning.

"Uh, not exactly! He just gave me the money, and I..uh, bought it...? I guess."

Rio joined Yukari's odd laughter. "That's totally a gift!"

Hamuko shrugged.

"You're being so low-key about this." Yukari said, laying down the sticker.

"Well, I think I'm reacting just fine. There's nothing that special about a takoyaki with sparkles."

"When a guy gives it to you, totally!"

"He's only being a nice person. I told him I liked takoyaki!"

"For such an intelligent student, you really are an airhead, aren't you?" Rio said, placing her fingers on the sticker. "If it's no big deal, then I'll take it. Takoyaki is my favorite."

Hamuko gasped, her cheeks flushing red. She reached her hand out, taking the sticker back and sliding it in her pocket.

"So it is a big deal then, huh?" she spoke.

After a few moments of silence, Hamuko replied. "Since my favorite tea is Kukicha, apparently I'm 'unique, lighthearted, and distinctly easy to recognize; simply stated, they stand out as an easygoing and honest person.'"

"Can I go next? I love sencha tea." Rio asked, looking over Hamuko's shoulder as she scrolled through the list.

"Alright. You are 'determined, popular among those around you, and flexible-- no matter your enviornment, you can truly experience yourself.'"

"Most of it makes sense, but I don't know about popular...especially for those near me." Rio said, laughing with a strained smile.

"Don't worry about it, Rio! Your friends are all that matter. Right, Hamuko?" Yukari reassured her, looking to Hamuko.

She nodded, grinning. "Yukari's right."

Rio looked down, smiling. "...I'm thirsty. How about we embrace our new selves, honored by the teas, and actually order something."

Yukari and Hamuko both agreed, and the three of them continued to talk over warm cups of tea. The topic of Akihiko was occasionally brought up, but the two of them left it alone after a significant amount of blush gathered on Hamuko's face and moved on to less flustering topics.

Strangely enough, Hamuko left that night checking her phone for a tea that seemed to describe Akihiko. However, none of them could entirely encapture him in full, so she had to settle for drinking Kukicha instead.


End file.
